The Another Conscience
by Ky is Kyra
Summary: Sekuel 'Conscience' masih berhubungan dengan suara hati Naruto terhadap perasannya pada Sasuke.


**Hola minna!**

**Kyra muncul dengan fic baru! Ini Cuma one shot dan merupakan sequel dari 'Conscience'. Karena ada yang minta supaya fic 'Conscience' dibuat sequelnya, akhirnya saya buat deh. Jadi, kalau gak mau pusing baca cerita ini, baca 'Conscience' dulu ya? setelah itu, jangan lupa untuk R n R oke?**

**Kalau begitu, happy reading…**

**Author's note: Kyra perlahan bangkit dari trauma akan YAOI. Mohon maaf kalau feelnya gak terasa. Susah banget buat Kyra melupakan rasa mual dan jijik plus merinding kalau ingat masalah YAOI yang manusia. Kalau anime sih, Kyra tetap masih seorang Fujoshi kok! XDDD**

**SasuNaruSasu yay…!**

**(Tebar confetti und angkat-angkat spanduk gambar SasuNaruSasu)**

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto<strong>

**The Another Conscience by Kyra De Riddick**

**WARNING!**

**It's Shou-ai Fict**

**It's Little Conversation Inside**

**It's Naruto's POV**

* * *

><p>"Aku pulang, dobe…"<p>

Tiga kata yang terlisan dengan nada datar itu terasa membuat jantungku berhenti berdetak seketika. Tubuhku terasa beku karenanya, dan otakku kosong dibuatnya. Aku masih begitu ingat dan hapal suara ini, begitu pula dengan panggilannya. Suara itu, nada datar itu, dan panggilan khas yang begitu aku ingat dalam indera pendengaranku, suara yang telah menghilang selama lima tahun dariku, suaranya.

Uchiha Sasuke…

Saat kegelapan yang tercipta dari tangan pucatnya yang menutupi mataku menghilang, kulihat dirinya tengah memelukku dari samping dengan kepalanya yang bersandar di pundakku. Kulihat pula seringaian khas yang menjadi _trademark_nya.

"Aku merindukanmu, dobe…"

Tak ada kata yang terucap dari bibirku saat mendengar tiga kata baru yan diucapkannya itu, melainkan langkah mundur yang aku ambil secara perlahan dan kemudian lari meninggalkannya. Kurasakan mataku memanas dan debaran jantungku semakin cepat berdetak, membuatku sesak karenanya. Kudengar suaranya memanggilku dengan panggilan khas itu, tapi aku mengacuhkannya. Tak sedikit pun ku pelankan laju langkahku untuk meninggalkannya.

Dia kembali! Dia kembali! Batinku berteriak keras, entah merasa senang atau merasa sedih.

Kugelengkan kepalaku kuat-kuat…

Tidak, tidak boleh. Tidak boleh lagi aku memikirkanmu. Sebab aku telah memutuskan untuk melupakanmu sejak lima tahun yang lalu. Aku telah memutuskan rantai masa lalu di antara kita. Karena itulah, aku tidak akan pernah mengizinkan diriku untuk hanyut kembali dalam setiap kata-kata ambigu yang kau ucapkan.

Tidak akan aku biarkan kau membangkitkan kembali perasaan yang telah aku kubur begitu dalam. Tidak, tidak akan Uchiha Sasuke. Kau bukanlah apa-apa lagi bagiku saat ini.

Kau bukan apa-apa!

* * *

><p>Kau bukan apa-apa!<p>

Harusnya begitu kan? Seharusnya kau bukan apa-apa lagi bagiku, bukan? Karena aku sudah memutuskan untuk melupakanmu. Melupakan setiap hal yang berhubungan denganmu, tapi kenapa aku tidak bisa menolak kehadiranmu yang tiba-tiba di rumahku?

Ah, tentu saja karena ucapanmu yang mengatakan, "Tidak bisakah kau mempersilahkan sahabat lamamu ini masuk?"

Ya, karena ucapanmu itulah aku mengizinkanmu untuk menginjak rumahku. Karena bagaimana pun juga kita adalah sahabat, dulu.

"Mau minum apa?" kulihat kau tampak terkejut mendengar nada datar yang kugunakan untuk bertanya padamu. Jangankan kau, Sasuke, aku sendiri pun kaget saat menyadari dinginnya ekspresi yang ku tunjukkan padamu. Ekspresi yang tak pernah ku perlihatkan pada orang lain, dan hanya hadir terkhusus untukmu secara alami. Aku sendiri tidak tahu kenapa ekspresi ini yang muncul untukmu.

"Dobe?" Lagi, kau memanggilku dengan panggilan itu. "Ada apa denganmu?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Mau minum apa?" Dan lagi, aku menjawab dengan nada datar yang sama denganmu.

Kau berdiri, menatapku dengan ekspresi yang tak mampu ku tebak. Bingung, marah, bercampur jadi satu.

"Kau berubah." Vonismu padaku.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Sasuke."

"Apanya yang tidak apa-apa? Kau berubah. Kau bukan lagi Naruto yang aku kenal!" suaramu terasa menggelegar di telingaku.

Berubah? Aku memang berubah, teme. Aku memang bukan lagi Naruto yang kau kenal dulu. Sebab dia sudah mati, dan tidak lagi akan aku biarkan hidup kembali. Karena itulah, aku kembali menatapmu dengan datar, lalu berujar dengan nada datar pula. "Semua orang pasti berubah."

"…."

Kenapa diam, Sasuke? Apa kau tidak memiliki jawaban atau penyangkalan tehadap ucapanku? Ayo, jawablah Uchiha Sasuke. Sangkal pernyataanku.

"Tapi tidak seperti dirimu. Aku bahkan tidak percaya, aku pernah mengenalmu."

Ah, akhirnya kau mengeluarkan sangkalanmu juga. Jadi, kau masih ingat dengan diriku yang dulu? Tapi diriku yang mana?

"Naruto yang aku kenal adalah bocah piang berisik yang mudah emosi. Yang pasti akan memanggilku 'teme' dengan suara berisiknya saat aku memanggilnya 'dobe'. Tapi sekarang-"

"Itu adalah Naruto yang kau kenal lima tahun yang lalu, Uchiha Sasuke. Seorang remaja dengan pikiran yang masih sangat kekanakan," tukasku memotong ucapanmu. Aku tahu itu tidak sopan, tapi tetap saja aku melakukannya. "Sekarang aku sudah dewasa, Sasuke. Tak bisakah kau melupakan masa lalu? Lagipula kau sendiri juga berubah. Sejak kapan seorang Uchiha Sasuke jadi banyak bicara?"

"Hanya di depanmu. Apa kau lupa, Naruto?"

"Kita semua memang berubah." Aku berkata untuk mengakhiri perdebatan yang entah akan sampai ke mana ini. Berharap agar aku bisa melupakan bahwa jantungku kembali berdebar saat mendengarnya, dan hatiku serasa melambung. Aku harus melupakanmu. Harus.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan perasaanmu padaku?"

Pertanyaanmu membuatku diam. Kenapa? Kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu sekarang? Kenapa kau harus menanyakannya saat aku telah menguburnya. Melupakannya.

"Apa perasaanmu juga berubah?"

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan." Bohong. Tentu saja aku berbohong. Aku jelas sangat tahu apa yang tengah kau bicarakan. Tapi, semuanya sudah terlambat.

"Jangan bohong, Uzumaki Naruto."

Mata hitammu terasa menusuk saat menatapku dengan mengintimidasi. Belum lagi cengkraman erat tanganmu di lenganku. Membuatku merasa tersudut. Haruskah aku jujur padamu? Bila harus, akan ku katakan yang sebenarnya. Akan ku katakan bahwa perasaan itu masihlah ada. Apa kau percaya?

Delapan tahun…

Delapan tahun, aku simpan perasaan itu begitu dalam di hatiku tanpa bisa melupakanmu sedikit pun. Delapan tahun aku mencintaimu tanpa pernah mampu untuk berhenti, meskipun aku telah memutuskan untuk melupakanmu. Delapan tahun, Sasuke, delapan tahun, aku hidup dengan rasa sakit yang menyiksa akan perasaan tak berbalas darimu. Apa kau tahu bagaimana rasanya itu?

Setelah berusaha selama lima tahun terakhir dengan memutuskan segala kontak denganmu, ku mulai untuk menata hidup baruku. Berharap waktu akan membantuku untuk melupakanmu sedikit demi sedikit. Tapi kenapa kau kembali dan malah menanyakan perasaan yang ingin ku kubur rapi?

"Naruto?"

Ku lihat Gaara berdiri di depan pintu sembari menatap kita dengan datar. Dan aku yakin, kau pasti tengah memberi _deathglare_ terbaikmu untuk Gaara, karena kau menganggap kehadirannya sangat mengganggu. Tapi bagiku, dia adalah penyelamatku. Dia menyelamatkanku dari jurang yang akan menenggalamkanku bila harus jujur padamu.

Langkah tegap Gaara yang tidak terpengaruh pada tatapan tajammu membuatmu melepaskan cengkraman di tanganku. Sekaligus membuatku merasa aman saat dia telah berada di sampingku. Kau sudah mengerti kan, Sasuke?

Inilah alasan utama yang membuatku tidak akan pernah bisa dan tidak akan pernah mau jujur di hadapanmu. Karena dia, Gaara, karena aku mencintainya. Karena dia adalah kekasihku saat ini. Yang begitu memaklumiku, begitu menyayangiku, dan begitu mencintaiku. Dan aku pun mencintainya.

"Ku tunggu di taman, nanti malam."

Hanya itu yang kau ucapkan sebelum meninggalkan kami dengan tidak sopan. Aku yakin kau sudah mengerti hubunganku dengan Gaara hanya dari caranya berdiri di sampingku.

Kau tahu, Sasuke? Malam itu, semua kebenaran, semua rahasia, yang aku simpan selama lima tahun terakhir akhirnya aku utarakan dengan jujur pada Gaara. Tak ada lagi rahasia di antara kami berkat dirimu.

Karenamu, aku bisa jujur terhadap Gaara. Aku bisa jujur menceritakan siapa dirimu, perasaan yang ku simpan untukmu sejak delapan tahun yang lalu hingga saat ini. Dan berkat dirimu pula, Gaara melepaskanku. Membebaskan diriku untuk memilih, dirimu atau dirinya. Dengan satu syarat, setelah memilih, aku harus melupakan yang lainnya.

Apa kau tahu betapa beratnya bagiku syaratnya itu? Aku tak bisa memilih untuk melupakanmu atau Gaara. Sebab hatiku masihlah menyimpan rasa untukmu. Tapi Gaara adalah kekasihku. Kekasih yang aku cintai sama besarnya dengan rasa cintaku padamu.

Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan, Sasuke?

Kau memberiku jawabannya…

Seperti katamu, kita bertemu di taman malam itu. Kau memelukku, dan mengatakan kalau kau mencintaiku. Kau tentu masih ingat bagaimana egoisnya kau malam itu. Kau memintaku untuk meninggalkan Gaara, karena kau mencintaiku dan kau yakin aku pun mencintaimu. Meski benar begitu, apakah itu akan menjadi alasan kuat bagimu untuk membuatku meninggalakan Gaara begitu saja?

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau baru mengucapkannya sekarang, Sasuke? Kau tahu perasaanku sejak dulu, lalu kenapa kau baru mengatakannya sekarang?"

"Karena aku harus meniti kehidupanku dulu untuk bisa membahagiakanmu." Kau bilang begitu. Kau pergi untukku, untuk membahagiakanku kau bilang?

"Apa kau tidak juga mengerti? Aku hanya banyak bicara saat denganmu. Aku bersusah payah meminjam ponsel saat di asrama agar bisa menghubungimu. Tidakkah kau mengerti kalau aku juga mencintaimu?"

Apa kau pernah memintaku untuk menunggu? Apa kau pernah memberiku harapan yang pasti akan perasaanmu? Apa kau pernah, setidaknya sekali saja, mengatakan kau mencintaiku?

Tidak, Sasuke. Sedikit pun kau tidak pernah. Kau pergi tanpa ada sedikit pun kepastian untukku. Kau pergi sesuka hatimu, dan kembali sesuka hatimu pula. Apa kau lupa, kau bahkan tidak pernah mengatakan apapun saat kau akan ke Paris. Bukankah saat itu kau bilang berpamitan padaku tidaklah penting? Dan sekarang, kau ingin aku bersamamu hanya karena kau mencintaiku?

**KAU EGOIS, UCHIHA SASUKE!**

Sekarang aku tahu bagaimana egoisnya dirimu. Dan aku tidak akan pernah mau menghabiskan sisa waktu hidupku dengan orang egois sepertimu. Apapun alasan yang kau berikan padaku, aku tetap tak akan pernah menerimanya. Karena itulah aku meninggalkanmu dengan selembar undangan yang memang telah tercetak jauh sebelum kau kembali dalam kehidupanku.

Apa kau juga masih ingat kata-kataku malam itu, Sasuke?

"Maaf, Uchiha-san. Tapi aku akan segera menikah dengan tunanganku, Sabaku No Gaara."

Itulah jawabanku Sasuke…

Aku memilih Gaara dan memilih untuk melupakan perasaanku padamu. Kau hanya harus tahu, bahwa aku pernah mencintaimu selama delapan tahun dalam hidupku. Bahwa kau sendiri yang telah menyia-nyiakan perasaan yang telah aku simpan selama delapan tahun untukmu. Andai saja Sasuke, andai saja kau pernah mengatakan bahwa kau mencintaiku. Seandainya kau pernah mengatakan, "Aku mencintaimu, Naruto." Atau, "Tunggu aku." Seumur hidup menunggumu pun akan aku lakukan.

Tapi kau **tidak** melakukannya…

Selamat tinggal Sasuke. Semoga kau menemukan cintamu yang baru, dan semoga kau menemukan kebahagiaanmu yang baru.

Terima kasih kuucapkan untukmu. Terima kasih, sebab dengan kepulanganmu dan kehadiranmu kembali dalam hidupku, aku bisa jujur pada Gaara. Dan aku bisa memutuskan untuk melupakanmu. Dan sekarang aku bisa melangkah maju ke depan tanpa harus terbayang-bayangi oleh masa lalu akan dirimu lagi.

Selamat tinggal untuk selamanya, Uchiha Sasuke…

* * *

><p>Uchiha Sasuke hanya bisa pasrah membaca buku yang diberikan Naruto padanya sebelum dia menuju altar. Buku yang berisi ungkapan hatinya pada Sasuke. Dan dia pun hanya bisa melihat dari jauh bagaimana Naruto mengucapkan kesediaannya untuk mendampingi Gaara dalam keadaan apapun di depan pastur. Bagaimana dia bersumpah atas nama tuhan untuk selalu mencintai Gaara. Hanya mencintai seorang Gaara saja.<p>

Satu penyesalan menghantam telak pada dadanya. Membuatnya merasakan sesak hingga sulit untuk bernafas. Namun ia tahu, Naruto benar, ia memang egois. Sebab ia terlalu takut untuk jujur pada perasaannya, dan memilih untuk menunjukkan perasaannya dengan semua sikap ambigu yang ia harapkan dapat dimengerti oleh Naruto. Namun sayang, ia lupa bila sikap tidaklah cukup untuk membuat seseorang mengerti akan perasaan yang ingin disampaikan. Terkadang satu kalimat saja sudah cukup untuk membuat orang yang kita cintai menunggu kita. Bahkan untuk selamanya. Satu kalimat yang terdiri dari tiga kata. Satu kalimat yang begitu terlambat untuk diucapkannya.

"**Aku mencintaimu, Naruto."**

* * *

><p><strong>OWARI<strong>

**Nyehnyehnyehnyeh…**

**Ternyata Sasuke suka juga ama Naru yak? Oke, yang gak suka endingnya, atau merasa Sasuke diflame (SUMPAH! Kyra gak maksud membuat Sasuke jadi jahat di sini. Beneran deh! Kyra kan suka Sasuke juga) jangan flame saya ya? T.T**

**Tapi, kalau ada kritik dan saran, silahkan sampaikan lewat Review atau PM.**

**Salam,**

**Kyra**


End file.
